Red Lion Green Snake
by Koori
Summary: Amaris Drayce is an Auror connected to the OotP, when she decides to take the DADA position at Hogwarts her life changes, but is it for the better? Chapter 2: The Grangers stay for dinner and Amaris has a chat with Severus.
1. Prologue: Things the Came Before

**_Red Lion Green Snake_**

Koori

**__**

**__**

**_Prologue: Things That Came Before_**

Auror Amaris Drayce walked through the town of Hogsmeade. She brushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear. She was really going to have to do something about her hair. When she had joined the Aurors shortly after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry her hair, which had gone down to her waist, was cut short. In the two months since finishing Auror training she had been allowed to let it grow back out. Unfortunately, it was in the stage where almost all of it would stay up except two locks in the front. Sighing, as one of them fell back into her face, she decided to give up on her hair and return to the task at hand.

It had been two days since he'd been spotted. Severus Snape suspected Death Eater and breaker of Amaris's heart. He'd asked the Aurors who had gotten near him to send her after him before he Disapparated. She had no idea why he wanted to have her come after him. Maybe he thought she wouldn't have the heart to kill him. Or maybe he was trying to lure her into a trap. That was what James Potter had said, and so he'd gone after Severus instead. And then this morning, he'd sent her an owl summoning her to Hogsmeade. So here she was looking for her best friend since she could remember who happened to be hunting the only man she'd had ever loved. And to top it all off, the two men hated each other. Once again she wondered how any of them had survived school. 

"James?" she shouted as she neared the path to the Shrieking Shack. 

"Over here."

Amaris looked up towards the house. James stood at the gate. His hair was a little more tousled then normal, and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days, but he was smiling all the same. Amaris just looked at him for a moment. Even run down, he was as handsome as ever. She was suddenly reminded that she'd almost ended up being the one married to him. Thankfully, their parents hadn't had their way. As handsome as she thought James was, it still would have been like marrying her brother.

"You look terrible," Amaris said laughing as she walked up to him.

"Thanks," James said sarcastically, opening the gate.

"How is Lily?" Amaris followed him up towards the house. How she wished she could spend more time with the one woman her own age that she considered her friend, especially now that she was pregnant. 

"She was fine when I last saw her," James replied. "She seems to be in the chocolate-craving phase." 

 Amaris reluctantly changed the subject to what they needed to be discussing. "Where is he now?"

"Upstairs," James said.

"How did he get in?"

"I'm not entirely sure what happened to the wards," James replied pushing the door of the shack open, "but he managed it somehow. Every time I try to go up after him he blasts the top of the stairs. Let him know you're here."

"Severus," Amaris said standing at the base of the stairs. She could see a bit of movement upstairs.

"Amaris?" was the reply. He sounded weak.

"Severus Snape get down here," Amaris winked at James. Severus had always listened to her when she'd taken that tone with him. The weaker or more tired he was the more likely he was to obey.

"Is Potter there?" 

"Yes," Amaris replied, "he was assigned to your case. Now come down."

"No," Severus said, "not while he's here."

Amaris glared at James. "Men," she said quietly. It was a good thing she'd convinced Sirius not to come with her. Severus would have never come down.

"I didn't do anything," James replied.

"Just go," Amaris pushed him towards the door. There was a look of concern in his eyes. "Don't worry, he won't hurt me." 

"Alright," James opened the door again, "but I'll be just outside if you need me." 

"I know," Amaris nodded. She let the door slam behind James to let Snape know he had left, and then she went back over to the steps. She looked back up the stairs again. "Alright, Severus, he's gone. Please come down and talk to me."

The stairs creaked as Snape stared down them. Amaris gasped softly as Severus appeared. His face looked thin and the circles under his eyes were darker then normal. His hair was extra stringy. He looked nothing like he did the last time she'd seen him. But then, that had been three years ago. She'd changed since then, how could she have expected him not to? Especially since he'd spent those three years in the service of the man she loathed and so many others feared. Like her father, Amaris was convinced that Voldemort had murdered her mother, who was a Muggle-born witch who had worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Amaris had been three years old at the time. She had no memory of her mother. 

"Hello, Amaris," Severus said pulling her from her thoughts, "it's good to see you again."

Amaris walked as close to him as she dared, trying not to let him see that he still held power over her. She had admitted to herself when she'd heard he'd been spotted that she was still in love with him, and she couldn't let him know that until she figured out what he was up to. "Why did you lead James here?"

"Why didn't you come track me when I popped up in London?" He walked past her towards the middle of the room. "Why did you send him?"

Here we go, she thought, mind game time. Severus had always had a way of running circles around someone with his voice, and she was no exception. She would have to try to keep control of the conversation. "I was…busy."

"To busy to come find me yourself, when I specifically asked for you?" There was desperation in his voice.

That wasn't the response she was expecting. Something was wrong. Could he possibly be scared of something? Of Voldemort? Or worse, her? "What do you want, Severus?" She couldn't cover up the concern in her voice. 

"I want to talk to Dumbledore," Severus turned towards her, "I have information for him."

"You know that's not possible," Amaris practically snapped at him to try to cover up the shock, "he has to stay at the school to protect the children. He can't even come here."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Then take me to him," Severus stated.

"That's not possible either," Amaris shook her head.

"And why not?"

"If I take a suspected Death Eater into Hogwarts I'll lose my job," Amaris replied. And possibly my head to an upset parent, she thought.

Severus moved closer to her. She tried to move away, but she bumped into the wall. His face softened into the expression that made her knees go weak and her brain turn to mush. "Please, I've seem too many innocent people die to not do anything anymore."

Amaris sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I really wish you hadn't looked at me like that. You know that does me in every time."

"I can think of one time it didn't work."

Amaris raised her head. He was talking about when he'd made her choose between him and her friends. Anger had been the only thing that had allowed her to stand her ground. Of course after he'd broken up with her and stormed off, she hadn't been able to stand. She'd sat, curled up in a ball, crying for five minutes before Lily had found her. Lily had said that Severus had told her where to find Amaris. That had given Amaris hope that he did care, but didn't want to risk the attachment to her. She sighed and then walked over to the door. "James," she shouted outside, "we're going up to the school."

"What?" James appeared at the door. "Are you batty? We can't take him up there."

"He wants to talk to Dumbledore," Amaris said, "if he does anything you can kill him yourself." 

She watched James eye Severus suspiciously. "Alright, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it," Amaris smiled at him, "just come on."

Professor McGonagall led them up to Dumbledore's office. Students walked past surprised to see two Aurors in the school; Amaris only hoped they didn't know who Severus was. She really didn't need to get howlers from parents. Maybe Dumbledore would help keep all of this quiet and she wouldn't lose her job. Oh, who was she kidding, her own father was the Commanding Auror; he expected exact rule following from everyone, but he demanded it from Amaris and her older brother, Markus. Maybe she could get her hands on a Daily Prophet to start looking for job opening while Severus spoke to Dumbledore. 

"Jelly slugs," McGonagall said. The Gargoyle moved out of their way to reveal a set of stairs that had already begun twisting their way upwards. McGonagall stepped onto the staircase. Amaris followed her. The two men who had been silent she they had left the Shrieking Shack stepped onto the stairs behind her. The stairs reached the door to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall opened the door for Amaris and the others. Her former teacher offered her a smile of reassurance. 

"It is so good to see the three of you again," Dumbledore said, "now what did you want me to talk about Severus?"

Amaris wasn't surprised that Dumbledore had known they were coming. He seemed to always know what was going on.

"I'm prepared to offer you everything I know about Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters," Severus said stepping closer to the older man.

Dumbledore looked over were Amaris stood with James and McGonagall. "Minerva, why don't you take Amaris and James to get some food? James looks as though he hasn't eaten in days."

Amaris opened her mouth to protest, but shut it when McGonagall shook her head at her. With one last glance at Severus, Amaris followed her out of the office.

Several hours later, Amaris sat by the fireplace in the chamber behind the Great Hall, reading the Daily Prophet. This deep inside the Castle was cold enough to still need a fire to make the room inhabitable for anyone dressed for the weather outside. McGonagall had brought her and James here after leaving Dumbledore's office. After they had eaten, it became apparent that James was in worse shape then they had thought, and was taken to the hospital wing to be attended by Madam Pomfrey. Since then, Amaris had been sitting here, alone, waiting for something to happen. 

She kept thinking about what had to be going on up in Dumbledore's office. What she wouldn't give to be up there getting names. She could have squads of Aurors arresting Death Eaters by the end of the day. But no, Dumbledore had to send her and James away. It hadn't occurred to her earlier that she could have interrogated Severus right there in the Shrieking Shack. But then, she didn't think she could have done that, not to Severus. She loved him too much to use him as a tool in such a way. If Severus had wanted her there Dumbledore wouldn't have sent her away.

Just when she was ready to give up and go wandering around to alleviate her boredom, the door to the chamber opened and Severus walked in. He looked better then when she'd seen him earlier. "I wanted to come say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Amaris put the paper down, "but where will you go? I mean you can't…you just…"

"Betrayed Voldemort to Dumbledore?" Severus looked humored. "I know. I was there, Amaris."

"But, if he finds out, he'll kill you."

"I know that, too," Severus replied, "which is why he can't find out, and why you couldn't be up there when I was talking about him. I'm going to be a spy for Dumbledore."

"No," Amaris got up and went over to him, "it's too dangerous. I…I don't want you to."

"Still think you're in love with me?"

"I _am_ in love with you," Amaris brushed a lock of hair out of this face, "don't go back, stay here. Voldemort won't be able to get to you here."

"You don't know that," Severus stepped away from her, "I have to go back. I have to do something. Face it, Amaris; a relationship between us is impossible. Just forget about it."

And with that he turned and left. She sat back down in the chair and looked at the floor trying hard not to cry. Knowing he was a Death Eater had been one thing, knowing he was a spy was much different. He was in twice as much danger as before and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't see him at dinner that night. She and James left shortly afterwards. As walked down towards the gate to Apparate back to London, Amaris wondered if she'd ever see Severus alive again. 

Almost a year and a half later Amaris sat in Dumbledore's office again. Something had happened, she knew it. Everyone was celebrating, but the instant they saw her most of them stopped. No one would tell her what had happened, not even Remus who was standing near the window. He looked more worn then she'd seen him in long time. Amaris watched as Fawkes flew off his perch and landed on Remus's shoulder. The werewolf smiled weakly before looking outside. It was late, almost midnight, on the first day of November. Finally, Professor Dumbledore walked in followed by Professor McGonagall and Severus. What was he doing here? 

Amaris leapt to her feet, deciding to ignore Severus for the moment. "Will someone please tell me what's happened?" she sighed. "I know something has happened." 

"Maybe you should sit down," Dumbledore said. Amaris eyed him suspiciously for a minute before doing what he asked. "Lord Voldemort has been defeated."

Amaris was slightly stunned. Voldemort had been at the height of his power. What could possibly have defeated him all of the sudden? "That doesn't explain why everyone is walking on egg shells around me," Amaris replied.

"James and Lily are dead," Dumbledore stated bluntly.

Amaris eyes watered up. Dead? They couldn't be dead; they were in hiding. Sirius was the Secret Keeper for their Fidelius Charm. It couldn't possibly have been broken, unless someone had gotten to Sirius. Was he dead, too? She looked over at Lupin, who was standing with a hand over his face. "How?"

"Voldemort."

"But Sirius…"

"He betrayed Lily and James," Dumbledore said sadly, "and this afternoon he killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles."

"Peter, too," Amaris covered her face with both hands to try to hide the fact that she was about to burst into tears. She felt someone put an arm around her shoulders. Looking up she saw it was Remus. "What about Harry?"

"He is fine," Dumbledore replied. "Minerva and I have just returned from taking him to his aunt and uncle's."

"The Dursleys?" Amaris was amazed. The Dursleys were terrible people. She had met Lily's sister Petunia for the first time when Lily's family had picked Lily up after their first year at Hogwarts. She'd met Petunia's husband, Vernon at Lily and James' wedding. "Are you sure that is the best place for him?"

"Yes, Amaris," Dumbledore replied, "now it is late, and you have just had very bad news. Why don't you stay here tonight? You too, Remus."

"Yes, Professor," Remus replied softly.

Amaris simply nodded. 

"Now, let us all go to bed," Dumbledore said. 

Later that night, Amaris sat crying at the desk in the room she'd been given near Gryffindor tower. She was surprised by a knock on the door. She looked in the mirror, wiping the moisture from her face. She looked terrible. Her shoulder length hair was all tangled up. The skin under her green eyes was puffy and red. Even the four scars that were slashed across her right cheek were redder then normal. The knocking continued. The painting that had been trying to console her smiled at her as she went to the door. Amaris pulled it open. Severus stood on the other side. He smiled at her softly, his eyes full of concern. She was glad it was him and not Remus. Tears welled up again as she walked back over to the couch. She heard Severus close the door after walking into the room. Suddenly feeling cold, she started shaking. 

"Amaris," Severus said tentatively, "I am so sorry."

Amaris turned. He was standing right in front of her. The concern had moved from his eyes to his entire face. The tears spilled over and she stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffen slightly before wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on hers. They stood like that for several minutes. Amaris sobbed into his shoulder while Severus made comforting noises. She soaked in his presence, grateful to be in his arms again. Finally, though, she was tired of crying. She pulled herself together and lifted her head from his shoulder. 

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before pulling apart. Severus handed Amaris a handkerchief. She managed to muster a smile of thanks and walked towards the bathroom to blow her nose. When she returned he was sitting on the couch. 

"Well, make yourself at home," Amaris said trying to lighten the mood. "Thank you for being concerned about me." 

"I thought you might like a shoulder to cry on," he replied.

She sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her and tried to pull her closer. "Severus, don't," Amaris shifted to face him, "I thought you'd decided a relationship between us was impossible."

"That was before," Severus replied, "things are different now. Voldemort's gone."

"Severus," Amaris stood up, "I can't believe you would want to talk about this now."

"Now is as good a time as any," Severus said.

"Now is a terrible time," Amaris turned towards him, "three of my best friends are dead, another is going to be sent to Azkaban for killing thirteen people and you're asking me to think about something I've been spending the last year and a half trying to forget."

"I hadn't realized you'd been trying to forget about it."

"That's what you told me to do," Amaris glared at him, "remember?" 

Severus stood up. "Raymond and Armand are both retiring at the end of the year. Dumbledore has offered me the Potions position. The defense position is still open, we could both teach here."

"I love my current job," Amaris said, "and besides Voldemort isn't dead, he's just disappeared."

"That's what Dumbledore says. Everyone else thinks he's dead."

"Well, I believe Dumbledore over everyone else," Amaris replied, "and what happens when he returns? Or better yet, what about the other Death Eaters? They're already suspicious that we're still seeing each other. I'm an Auror. They hate me. If I quit and come teach here, then they'll know we're seeing each other. They'll get suspicious of you and if they find out you were spying they'll want revenge, against both of us. I'm not putting the school in that kind of danger."

"The Death Eaters are already being rounded up," Severus said. "Soon they'll all be in Azkaban."

"No they won't," Amaris said. "They'll just say they were under the Imperius Curse. That's what some of the ones we've captured have said already. The influential ones, Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, and others will get off. You can teach here, but I'm staying where I am."

"Amaris please," Severus's eyes were filling with tears, "I can't stand to have you away from me any longer."

"You broke my heart twice, Severus Snape," Amaris said moving towards the door, "I won't let you do it again. Now get out."

Severus glared at her for a moment before sweeping past her and out of the room. Amaris slammed the door behind him and then collapsed onto the bed in tears. She lay awake for a long time crying, until finally she was so worn out that she fell into sleep. 

A knock at the door awoke her the next morning. Amaris rolled off of the bed and yanked the door open, ready to yell at Severus again. Instead she found Remus standing there holding a tray of food. She looked from the tray to him several times.

"You missed breakfast," Remus answered her unspoken question. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Amaris said taking the tray. The smell of the porridge made her stomach growl. She put the tray down on the small table. "Sit," she motioned to the chair opposite the one she sat down in. She began eating the porridge.

Remus practically collapsed into the chair, "how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Amaris paused in her eating. Oh boy, she thought, this can't be good.

"Act as though nothing has happened."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Amaris put her spoon down, "Remus, I…I've done my crying. I've seen too many people die recently, and I'm so happy that Voldemort is gone," she noticed Remus cringed when she said the name, "I know that no matter what, James and Lily would have rather had it this way. They died so that the rest of us could live, but they didn't go quietly. However they managed it they took him with them." She reached over and took Remus's hand. "The way we can repay them is by living, and protecting their son. That's also how we can repay the Longbottoms, and everyone else who are no longer with us because of this fight and left children behind. We have to do everything we can to make sure those kids get to grow up. And that people don't forget the sacrifices made."

Remus nodded weakly, "that doesn't make it hurt less."

"I know," Amaris said. 

"And on top of all this, there is still Sirius to deal with," Remus replied, "I want to kill him."

"Get in line," Amaris stood up and went over to the window.

"He's being held at the Ministry for a few days," Remus walked up behind her, "Dumbledore arranged it so we can see him."

"I have nothing to say to him," she turned to face him, "I keep remembering the day James showed up and asked me to be their Secret Keeper. I told him I couldn't because the Ministry needed me too much. I feel so guilty," her eyes filled up with tears, "so much for that speech about living." He held his arms out. She stepped into his embrace.

"Dumbledore thinks it'll help us if we go see him," Remus whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said, the tears subsiding, "I don't know if I'll be able to control the urge to scream at him, or use him as a punching bag."

"I don't think anyone would blame you," he replied.

She let go and back away to look at him. His face was wet from tears as well. She felt sorrier for him then for himself. He hadn't been able to be the Secret Keeper because he was a werewolf. It had to be very hard having your life dictated by the moon. When the boys had become Animagi in school it had helped. They had even gotten together after graduation to help Remus through the full moons. Now he would have to go through it alone. He reached out with his right hand and ran his fingers down the scars on her face. Werewolves were one of three creatures whose wounds that never healed. Amaris watched his expression carefully; they'd both been though so much recently, did they have to relive that night as well?

"I am so sorry for the danger I put you in," Remus said, "I should never have allowed Sirius to talk me into leaving the shack."

"I do not blame you," Amaris replied, "I know you would never hurt me."

"But I did."

"No, you didn't, the wolf did. There is a difference."

"I could have cursed you to life as a werewolf," Remus looked down at the ground.

She put her hand on his cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the moisture there. Remus's hand came up and covered hers. She watched as his eyes closed and he leaned his face into her hand. His eyes opened again and he stared back at her. She smiled at him as best she could. He managed a small smile in return. She leaned in and kissed his exposed cheek. 

"But you didn't," Amaris said, "James and Sirius saved me and Lily. Besides even if I had become a werewolf that night, I know I wouldn't have been alone. Although I noticed the incident didn't stop you guys from continuing your excursions."

He smiled slightly, "We were much more careful after that."

"So, should we go see him?" 

"I think so."

"Alright," she replied. "Let me finish eating and get cleaned up. Meet you in the entrance hall in an hour."

"Ok," Remus opened the door. Instead of leaving, he turned towards her, "I saw Snape visit you last night." He came towards her again. "What did he say?"

Amaris had only ever spoken of her love life to two people, Lily and Remus. He seemed to have decided that he would have to be nosy enough for the both of them now that Lily was gone. She didn't want to talk about her conversation with Severus, the wound was still fresh, but she knew from experience that it helped. "He wants me to fill Armand's spot here at the school, restart our relationship."

"Fuck, he has bad timing," Remus replied. 

"Tell me about it," Amaris said, "I told him no, and yelled at him to leave."

"Good for you," Remus said, "He's hurt you far too many times."

"Ok, out you go," Amaris smiled.

Without another word, Remus left the room.


	2. Thoughts of the Past

Red Lion Green Snake

Koori

Chapter 1: Thoughts of the Past

Nearly fifteen years later, Auror Captain Amaris Drayce sat in the study of her home at Number Seven, Rose Hill not paying any attention to the meeting going on around her. It had been two weeks since the Order of the Phoenix had moved its headquarters here from Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, but this was the first meeting Amaris had been able to attend, as she had been at Azkaban Prison helping set it up for Aurors to guard. Fudge had wanted to make her Warden, but she'd refused and the job had instead gone to Raymond Liam. If he wanted it, he could have it. She had no wish to spend any more time on that damned island than she had too. Fudge had then assigned her to act as Auror Liaison to the Order of the Phoenix, which she was more than happy to do since she was already member of the Order and was close friends with the most of the original members.

Sighing, Amaris looked around the room. Dumbledore was sitting in front of the desk, which McGonagall sat at taking notes. Next to Dumbledore was Alastor Moody, who was currently doing the speaking. Tonks was next to him, hanging on his every word. Kingsley sat between Tonks and Remus, who had emerged from the cellar that afternoon where he had been for two day. Amaris was sitting next to Remus, with Severus on her other side. Molly and Arthur sat on the other side of him, their son Percy sat behind them representing the Ministry at the meeting. There were many others crammed into the room. Amaris knew most of them, but there were several new members to the Order now that it was known Voldemort was back.

"Amaris Drayce," a voice broke though her thoughts, "you haven't heard a word of my report have you?"

Amaris looked up. "No, Alastor, I am sorry."

"Well, I'm not starting again, you can read Minerva's notes to catch up," Alastor Moody reprimanded. Amaris lowered her head, suddenly feeling as though she was back in Auror training. "As I was saying, the Auror squad and I have finished checking through what was left in the shops in Knockturn Alley, and didn't find anything that gave any suggestion of where they might have gone."

Three days earlier, the shop owners of Knockturn Alley had packed up the vast majority of their goods and disappeared. The Alley had been checked for traps, and the shops cleared of the few things that had been left. Very few people were complaining about it. There were already rumors running rampant through the Wizarding world of who might be supporting Voldemort. Anyone who had any connection to the Dark Arts was suspected 

"Thank you, Alastor," Dumbledore said. "Amaris would be so kind as to bring us up to date on the situation at Azkaban."

"Of course," Amaris sat up straight, "basically, we were lucky. The last of the Dementors had only left the island a few days before we took the Death Eaters you captured there. No one escaped. Commander Drayce had already made a plan for if the Dementors left and we began implementing it almost immediately after the discovery. Raymond Liam has been named Warden. He and I devised a schedule that would have five Auror Squads stationed at the prison for six months at a time. The Auror Captain to whom the Squads stationed on the island normally report will also be there to help the Warden and his staff with administrative duties. Currently Nerys Namir and her Squads are stationed there. Next rotation will be in January at which time Kingsley's Squads will be going."

"You mean in six months I'm going to be stuck at Azkaban?" Tonks whined. 

"Sorry, Tonks, it was Liam's decision, not mine," Amaris smiled sympathetically at her. Though free of Dementors the island was still as abysmal as ever. "In a few days work should be completed on housing for the guards and staff."

"I believe we shall end there," Dumbledore stood up, "Twink and Dobby should be done with dinner."

Amaris rose from her seat and left the study while the others broke off into groups to talk amongst themselves. She went to the kitchen where she found her own house-elf Twinkle, who had been freed when Amaris was a child and still worked for the family for pay****was today wearing a lilac colored dress**_, _and a house-elf from Hogwarts named Dobby, who was in a pair of rolled up trousers and a baggy shirt, were levitating plates of food to the dining room table. There was a banging noise on the back stairs and Ron and Ginny Weasley, who along with their parents were currently occupying the rooms on the third floor, came down into the kitchen. **

"Rather noisy, aren't they?" Amaris heard the portrait of her grandmother, which hung in the dining room, ask. Not that anyone could tell she was Amaris's grandmother; she was thirty in the portrait.

The portrait of Amaris's also very young Great Aunt Morrigan replied, "You say that every time they come down those stairs."

"Well, it's true every time they come down those stairs," Amaris's grandmother snapped back.

"Bit crabby, aren't they?" Ron said.

"Yes," Amaris smiled, "I've been told they were far worse when they were alive."

"Well, they're much easier to put up with then the portrait of Sirius's mother," Ginny said walking towards the dining room.

Amaris looked out the window in the direction she knew Grimmauld Place to be, though it was on the other side of town. Remus had come to tell Amaris himself that Sirius had died in the Department of Mysteries. He'd told her all about the battle that had happened to keep Voldemort from getting the prophecy. Amaris had cried for hours afterward something she hadn't done in years. She hadn't seen Sirius since he'd been put Azkaban, though Remus had told her of Sirius's innocence. It was very hard, after spending twelve years hating someone, to suddenly no longer hate him and then two years later to lose him again. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about the day she'd heard of James and Lily's death. 

"Amaris, dear, are you alright?"

Amaris turned to find Molly had come into the kitchen. She reached up and brushed away the tear that had threatened to fall. "I'm fine, Molly, just thinking."

"Which," Molly reached out and took Amaris's arm, "can be done after dinner. I'm starving, and we cannot start without the Lady of the House."

Amaris let Molly lead her into dining room and to her chair at the opposite end of the table from Dumbledore. The Weasleys, including Fred and George who it seemed often showed up for dinner, McGonagall, Alastor, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Severus were already seated and waiting. Amaris couldn't help but notice none of the Weasley children seemed to**_o_** keen on eating at the same table as Severus, and he didn't seem to like it any more then they did. Amaris wondered what Ron and Ginny were going to say when they were told that Severus was going to be staying. The house had been filling up with occupants since the headquarters had been moved here. Moody and Remus were also staying there. If Dumbledore wanted anyone else to stay at the house, they were either going to have to double up or magic in a fourth floor.  

"How is your father, Amaris?" Alastor asked.

"Oh, he's fine," Amaris began filling her plate, "staying at the manor in the country. I think he was glad to have an excuse to get out of London, he prefers the country so much more."

"Well, it was very nice of him to offer to move out of his home so we could use it," Arthur said. 

"He understands the necessity of the Order having its headquarters in London," Amaris replied. 

"What does your father do, Captain Drayce?" Ginny asked.

"He's the Auror Commander, which makes him second in command of Aurors," Amaris said. "The position is occupied by a veteran Auror so that when administration changes happen there is someone in command of us that knows what they're doing, cuts down on the number of headaches. Speaking of which, I haven't been to the office yet, King, how bad is it?"

"Miserable," he replied, "twice the paper work as normal and far too many wild goose chases."

"Lovely and with evaluations only two weeks away."

Kingsley groaned, "Don't remind me."

Amaris smiled and returned to eating her dinner. She didn't speak anymore till the meal was finished. She enjoyed listening to the others conversations much more. She didn't know the Weasleys very well, and hadn't met their two youngest children before she showed up back at the house at lunchtime. She'd only met the twins because she'd gone into their shop while picking up a few things she needed before she went to Azkaban. The shop had been quite impressive, filled mostly with items the boys had made themselves but there were a few common items for sale as well. She glanced over at Remus, momentarily wondering what the Marauders would have done with Skiving Snackboxes and Extendable Ears. Shaking her head, she finished the food on her plate before standing to leave.

"Oh, Amaris, before you go," Dumbledore said, "I have something to ask you."

Amaris sat back down, wondering what Dumbledore wanted her to do that could be said in front of non-Order members. 

"As you know, Professor Umbridge has decided not to return next year," he said.

"Thankfully" Amaris heard McGonagall mutter. 

"Once again the Defense Against the Dark Arts position needs filling and I was wondering if you would take the job."

Amaris blinked at him several times before looking at Remus and then Severus. Remus was beaming at her and Severus was nodding his head. 

"There will be a lot to do," McGonagall spoke up, "very few of the students got practical experience this past year."

"We did," Ron said excitedly. Molly glared at her son. Amaris had heard all about the six kids who had stood up to Death Eaters.

"What about my liaison job?" Amaris finally found her voice.

"You can continue with that from Hogwarts," Percy Weasley said, "I'm sure the Minister will agree with the need for an Auror to be at the school."

"But the office is short two Captains already," Amaris said.

"We'll survive," Kingsley stated.

"I've never taught before," Amaris replied.

"Sure you have," Tonks said, "you helped me get through my training."

"That's different," Amaris stated, "you weren't eleven. Honestly, I'm not very good with children."

"Oh, please?" Ginny begged, "Tonks has told me all about you. You'll be a great teacher, especially to help my year through O.W.L.S. Only good teacher we had in Defense was Professor Lupin. No offense, Mr. Moody."

"None taken, my dear," Moody smiled at the girl before turning to Amaris, "You'll be a fine teacher, and I'll sleep easier knowing you're helping watch those children."

"As will I," Molly added. 

"You'll be just what the school needs," Remus said, "and the position is quite fun at times."

Amaris had the funny feeling they'd all discussed this before. She looked over at Severus. "Well, you going to state your opinion, too?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin the rumor that I still want the job," Severus replied.

"You mean you don't?" Ron blurted out before his sister clamped her hand over his mouth.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I do not," Severus sneered slightly, "I've conceded to Professor Dumbledore's determination to not want to fill my post."

"It is extremely difficult to find Potion Masters," Dumbledore stated.

Amaris shook her head. "Alright, I'll do it, but I still feel like I just got ganged up on."

"Of course you did," Dumbledore replied, "peer pressure can be a marvelous thing at times."

"Especially if it's getting you what you want," Amaris smiled. 

Yes, well, while there are plenty of people qualified for the post," Dumbledore said, "Very few want it." 

"What do you expect?" Amaris replied, "You haven't had a teacher in the post for more then a year since Quirrell and we all know what happened to him and his successors."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am quite confident that Lord Voldemort," most of the table flinched, "will not try to share your body now that he has his own. As for accidentally erasing your own memory, I believe Mr. Weasley has a new wand," Ron nodded, "I can't think of any reason why the parents would have a problem with you taking the post," Amaris glanced over at Remus who was suddenly studying his plate, "I don't think you own a seven lock trunk, and I doubt anyone will try to impersonate you," Alastor's jaw clinched, "And I'm fairly certain you're not a spy for Fudge who is going to try and take over the school causing the students to dislike you and lead you into the forest to be attacked by centaurs, but you'll have to talk to Hermione Granger and your Godson about that."

"Harry's your Godson?" Ginny asked. 

"Yes, I was very good friends with his parents in school," Amaris said.

"Well, now that that is settled," Molly said looking over at her two youngest children, "You two need to clean your rooms tomorrow, you're each getting roommates."

"Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked. 

"Yes, Hermione will be here tomorrow evening," Molly said, "Professor Dumbledore, her parents want to stay for dinner, is that alright?"

"I don't see why it would be a problem," Dumbledore replied. "Though I don't think many of us have had dinner with Muggles before."

"Good," Molly turned to Percy, "may I borrow Hermes? I am afraid Errol won't make it there fast enough."

"Of course, Mum," Percy said. "I'll send him over as soon as I get home."

"When will Harry get here?" Ron questioned.

"Not till the end of the month," Molly replied. 

"Well," Amaris stood again, "I have some paper work I need to finish. If anyone needs me I'll be in the study."

Hours later Amaris sat at the desk in the study with only a single candle for a light thinking about her Godson and her time at school, and completely ignoring the unfinished paperwork in front of her. She had seen only photos of Harry since he was a year old. She wasn't surprised he looked like his father had at his age; Amaris had seen baby photos of James and they'd looked the same then, too. She only hoped that he'd picked up more of his mother then just her green eyes. While she had loved James like a brother for as long as she could remember, she'd had to face his arrogance while at Hogwarts. He'd enjoyed picking on anyone that he could and Sirius, Remus, and Peter hadn't helped the matter. Sirius had been good at goading him on, Remus ignored the actions most of the time, and Peter, who loved being a follower, supported anything James did. There had been times when she thought that she was the only one of the five of them who understood that other people had feelings too. Every year of school it had seemed Amaris hung out less with the Marauders and more with Lily Evans. She and Lily had had very little in common at first. Amaris was from a long line of wizards; Lily was Muggle born. Amaris only had an older brother; Lily only had only a younger sister. Amaris had loved Quidditch above all else; Lily always seemed to have her nose in a book. But they had managed to become very good friends in their second year after getting paired up in potions.

It had been thanks to Lily that Amaris had become friends with and then dated Severus. Amaris had found them studying together in the library one November day during fourth year while she was recovering from the flu. If she hadn't gotten the flu she wouldn't have been inside that day, she'd have been at Quidditch practice. She'd ducked into the library to avoid a trio of third year admirers. Amaris had been the only girl Quidditch player for most of her years at Hogwarts, and the fact that the Gryffindor team hadn't lost a match since James, Sirius, and she had joined the team in their second year hadn't helped with her admirer problem. She'd been quite surprised when she'd rounded the corner of a shelf and discovered Lily and Severus sitting across from each other doing research for a Charms essay. Lily had seen Amaris and suggested that she join them. She had, although only because she'd needed to work on her essay anyway. However that afternoon she'd discovered that Severus while odd seemed to have his reasons for being so. He was also very intense when it came to studying, more so then Lily, and he seemed to be able to make Amaris think about things in ways she never had previously. 

While the boys worked on becoming Animagi, Amaris would hang out with Lily and her group of girl friends, which was completely new to Amaris who until Lily had only had boys for friends, as well as have study sessions with Lily and Severus in the library. She'd never feared being caught studying with Severus, they had found a very secluded part of the library where people rarely tread, and the Marauders never spent time in the library. Remus would collect what books they might need and they'd do their homework in the Gryffindor common room. In order to keep from making the boys suspicious, she'd occasionally tell Severus off in front of them only to apologize as soon as possible. It became rather habitual for her and Lily to pretend they still hated him.

During fifth year, the three spent even more time studying. The boys simply thought that Amaris was studying only with Lily. Amaris had had to study a great deal. Her father had expected her to become an Auror and she had needed very good grades to get into the N.E.W.T classes she had needed. She'd always been talented at Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and after a few tries she always managed the new spells in Charms. She'd been most worried about Potions. For some reason, something almost always went wrong with her potions unless she was partnered with Lily. Thanks to Severus, however, Amaris had finally managed to get the hang of potions in time to take the O.W.L.s.  She'd been extremely surprised when, on the morning of the Charms test, after she'd saved Severus from James under the pretext that as a Prefect she had to do something, considering Remus, the other Gryffindor fifth year prefect hadn't been doing anything, Severus had asked her if she wanted to visit him while he stayed with his grandmother during the last part of July. Amaris had, to her own surprise, agreed. 

Severus's grandmother had lived just a few miles from her family's house in the country and Amaris had ridden her horse, Diana, to visit him almost every day of the two weeks he was there. She'd asked if she could visit him after he went home, but he'd insisted she didn't. It had been this that had made her think that something might have been wrong at his home. After Severus had returned gone, Amaris continued to go over to his grandmother's for tea a couple of times a week. Amaris, who had never known her grandmother, became quite fond of the woman. On the last day before classes started Amaris had gotten up the courage to ask about Severus's parents and why he hadn't wanted her to continue visiting him. His grandmother had told her of how her son and daughter-in-law argued a great deal and of her suspicion that her son was abusing both his wife and Severus. However, she'd never told anyone about her suspicions until the day she told Amaris, and she advised Amaris not to ask Severus about it. That had been the day Amaris came to understand why Severus was a perfectionist. 

She and Severus had started dating during sixth year. It had been tricky. While she'd been use to keeping her mouth shut while the Marauders made fun of Severus and even making rude comments about him to his face if one of the Marauders had asked her opinion it had gotten a little harder every time. She'd felt as though she was living a double life. She'd been sitting by the lake one day towards the end of sixth year reading when Remus had come and told her that he knew about her and Severus. They'd had a long talk and in the end he had agreed not to tell Sirius and James, who they both knew would lose it if they found out. They'd been proven correct on the first day of Christmas Holiday when they were seventh years. James and Sirius had surprised them while they been kissing over a potion they were working on for homework in on of the labs N.E.W.T. Potions students had been given access too. Somehow she'd managed to keep the three of them from killing each other right then and there. Sirius and James didn't talk to her for days, although Lily had yelled at the both of them, saying they were overreacting. Peter would only talk to her if James and Sirius were not around, not that she'd cared he wasn't much of a conversationalist. She'd been so grateful to have Lily and Remus to talk to. 

Then, on the next full moon, Sirius had done something she'd only barely forgiven him for. He'd told Severus about the knot on the Whomping Willow. Severus had been asking Amaris since fourth year where Remus would disappear to. She'd not told him, saying she'd promised years earlier that she wouldn't tell anyone. So when he head about the knot, he'd of course been interested. Sirius had commented upon his return to the common room after dinner about Amaris not having a boyfriend in the morning. She'd asked him what he meant and when he refused to tell her, she'd screamed at him tell he'd given in. She'd then pleaded with James to go stop Severus, if not for her sake then for Remus's. James had saved him, but Severus had found out about Remus being a werewolf. The argument she and he had had the next day had almost resulted in them breaking up, but they decided that they weren't going to let Sirius have that to gloat about. However, Severus had started drifting away from her at this point. He'd begun hanging out more and more with Lucius Malfoy and his goons. Finally at the end of the year, Severus had made her choose, between her friends and him. Amaris had chosen her friends, because she'd overheard Lucius and Severus talking about the ceremony that would make them Death Eaters and she wasn't about to stay in a relationship with someone who supported Lord Voldemort. After that day she hadn't seen Severus for over three years.

"Amaris?" 

Amaris was snapped out of her thoughts to discover she was sitting in the dark her face wet with tears; she hoped crying wasn't becoming a habit. From what the moonlight was allowing her to see the candle looked as though it had been out for hours. Severus was standing in the doorway, the light at the end of his wand casting shadows across his face. 

"It's two in the morning," Severus said.

Amaris stood up, wiping at her face, "I don't know what happened, I was just thinking."

"At times very dangerous, may I ask what you were thinking about?"

"School," Amaris replied.

Severus simply moved out of the way of the door to allow her to pass. They walked silently up the kitchen stairs to their rooms.


	3. Vistors and Realizations

**_Red Lion Green Snake_**

Koori

**__**

**Chapter 2:**** Visitors and Realizations ******

Amaris and Kingsley stepped though the fireplace at the Ministry, glad to be leaving the frenzy of work behind them, to find themselves in a hectic parlor. A woman with brown hair, presumably Mrs. Granger, was seated on the couch seeming to be in the middle of a fit. Her blouse was stained with what appeared to be tea. A brown haired girl, Hermione Granger, was trying to calm the woman down, while a blonde man, Mr. Granger, was staring at Amaris and Kingsley. Molly came rushing into the room, followed by Ron and Ginny. Molly handed the shaking woman a cup of tea, before rushing out of the room again. Severus came into the room for a moment before turning and leaving again. 

"What is going on?" Amaris asked attempting to keep the exasperation she felt out of her voice.

"That thing attacked me," Mrs. Granger said pointing towards where Twink was hiding behind a chair. 

"No, she didn't, Mum," Hermione said. "She was just trying to clean the tea off of you." The girl turned towards Amaris. "The elf tripped over my foot and caused Mum to spill her tea."

Amaris nodded before turning towards Twink, smiling reassuringly. "Go help Dobby with dinner." Twink nodded and quickly left the room. "I'm sorry about Twinkle, she is normally so sure on her feet. You must be Mrs. Granger. I'm Amaris Drayce, this is my home."

"This is a home?" Mr. Granger asked. "There are an awful lot of people here."

Amaris turned to Hermione. "Have you explained nothing to your parents?"

"I have told them a little," Hermione said before turning to her parents. "Do you remember me telling you about the Order of the Phoenix? Well, the group is headquartered here now."

Dumbledore came into the room and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Headmaster," said Mr. Granger, as he held out his hand. 

Dumbledore shook it. "It has been a pleasure having your daughter at our school."

Amaris looked over at Hermione who was blushing.

"Oh, good you got everything calmed down," said Molly. She had come back into the room this time followed by Alastor and Remus.

"If no one minds," Kingsley said. "I'm going to go see if I can get some of this paperwork done before dinner. Amaris may I use the study?"

"Of course," Amaris replied wishing she could come up with an excuse to leave as well.

He left the room stepping around Severus as he did so. Amaris noticed the exchange of the three teenagers as Severus came into the room and walked over to Amaris. 

"Will anymore be joining us for dinner?" 

"Well, McGonagall said yesterday that she was going to go visit Claudius so she won't be here. Tonks is on an assignment," said Amaris, as she tried to think of anyone else who might be joining them. "The Weasley twins will probably be here and I'm not sure about Percy."

"Lovely," Severus replied.

"Oh, stop sulking."

"I am not sulking," 

"Yes you are," Amaris snapped back at him. "Now, be sociable and introduce yourself to the Grangers."

Severus seemed to contemplate this for a moment before squaring his shoulders and going over to the Grangers. "I am Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master." He held his hand out.

Mr. Granger glanced at Hermione for a moment before shaking Severus's hand. Amaris suddenly found herself wondering what Hermione, a Gryffindor, had told her parents about Severus. It was not likely pleasant. Amaris had heard a little of Severus attitude towards the Gryffindor students from Mrs. Longbottom. Frank had been at school with Amaris and she had gotten to know him even better during their training as Aurors. Amaris had kept in touch with Mrs. Longbottom after Frank and his wife were institutionalized and had learned that Neville had a very bad time with potions, though Mrs. Longbottom blamed Severus more then her grandson.

Not long afterwards, the group sat around the dining table enjoying their meal. Arthur kept asking the Grangers questions about a variety of Muggle things, while Molly glared at him every few minutes in a vain attempt to quiet him. Fred and George were busy telling Hermione all about the improvements they had made to their store. Dumbledore and Alastor were engaged in a discussion of some new book they had both read, though Amaris had trouble seeing Alastor sit still long enough to read a book. Only her end of the table was quiet. She, Severus, and Remus had barely said a word since sitting down to eat. There was a gasp from the other end of the table. Mrs. Granger was cringing away from Dobby who was lifting dessert onto the table. Luckily Mrs. Granger kept her wits enough to not knock over the dish, which would have most likely landed in Dumbledore's lap. Once the dessert was safely on the table, everyone went back to their conversations.

"I have no idea why Albus agreed to allow those Muggles to stay for dinner," Severus whispered.

"Those Muggles are a guest in this house," Amaris replied equally softly, "You will treat them as such. At least have the decency to not talk about them at the table." 

"Still," Severus said, "we're lucky they haven't caused a bigger scene then they already have."

"I hardly think that was a scene," Amaris retorted. "We all knew ahead that there might be problems with them staying the afternoon. They are more firmly integrated into our culture then some Muggle parents of wizards."

"Miss Drayce."

Amaris looked down at the end of the table to find Mr. Granger watching her. "Yes, Mr. Granger?"

"What is it exactly that you do?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I am an Auror," Amaris replied before offering a further explanation, "I investigate and capture Dark Wizards. I am of the rank of captain. Normally there are five Auror Squad Leaders reporting to me on the activities of ten Aurors each, however since I will be teaching at Hogwarts this year my squad leaders have been assigned to a different captain."

"Are there many Aurors?" Mrs. Granger spoke up.

"A good deal," Amaris said. "It is a very popular vocation; however the training program weeds out those who apply that aren't up to the task. The training program takes roughly three years."

"Sounds very dangerous," Mr. Granger replied. 

"It can be at times," Amaris answered. "However the training is very complete, leaving those who finish it prepared for just about everything. Instincts kick in."

"We were simply wondering what kinds of jobs there would be for Hermione when she gets finished with school," Mrs. Granger said.

"You need not worry about that," Dumbledore said. "We prepare the students for a great deal of jobs. Placement is rarely a problem, especially for those as bright as your daughter."

Hermione blushed again. When dinner was over, the kids went upstairs to help Hermione unpack while the adults talked in the parlor. Eventually the Grangers asked if they could see more of the house. It was amusing to watch the Grangers jump every time one of the pictures greeted them. They seemed to be getting the feel of the place though and when they reached the study they didn't even flinch when the portrait of Amaris's grandfather greeted them. Mr. Granger was immediately drawn towards the potion supplies cabinet while Mrs. Granger wandered over to the bookshelves. It was while Amaris was observing Mrs. Granger that it happened.

Mr. Granger had picked up one of the vials that were on top of the cabinet. The protection spell on the vial kicked in a little late and when the vial asked not to be touched, Mr. Granger dropped it. The room began filling with purple smoke. Soon the smoke had engulfed Mr. Granger who was yelling for help. The smoke became so thick that Amaris physically couldn't get through it. Unfortunately the potion to get rid of the smoke was also on top of the cabinet. By this time, Dumbledore and the others had come into the room. The purple smoke showed no sign of dissipating anytime soon. Severus reached into his pouch and produced a potions vial. He threw it at the ground near the smoke. It was the clear up potion. A blue smoke whirled around the purple and they both vanished.

Amaris went towards Mr. Granger. "I am so sorry. I hadn't realized the protection spell was beginning wear off."

"That's quite alright," Mr. Granger said. "I think it is time we return home."

The Grangers said their goodbyes to their daughter and were soon out to door.

Late that night, after everyone else had gone to bed and the house itself seemed to be relieved that quiet had finally come after what had been a noisy afternoon and evening, Amaris walked through the darkness, her way lit by her wand to discover who was in her study. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she had a fairly good idea as to whom, she simply wondered why. She stopped at the doorway to the study. Severus had set the waist high table which had been moved to a corner back to its normal place near the cabinet which contained the items necessary for potions making. A cast iron cauldron sat on the table, bubbling with the contents of whatever it was he was making. He was standing over the cutting board, meticulously chopping something. His hair hung in around his face, blocking her view of him, and his view of her. Years of experience at school had taught her better then to sneak up on him while he was working, so she made as much noise as possible while walking towards him.

"It's a Wolfsbane potion," Severus answered her unasked question.

"For Remus," Amaris smiled, "it's good of you to do this for him."

"I'm not doing it for him," said Severus, looking at her, "I'm doing it because Albus asked me to." He put whatever it was he had been chopping into the cauldron before stirring it. "I'll be finished with this batch in an hour. It should last him six months. Any larger and it goes bad before it can all be used. I was surprised that your cupboard had all the ingredients, its very well stocked."

"Twink insists on keeping it that way," Amaris replied moving a stool to sit across from him. "She says that one never knows when I may have to brew something, although I keep telling her I'm not very good at potion making."

"I believe you could brew whatever you might need," Severus replied still stirring. "And if not, you can always contact me."

"You, who are always looking for a chance to stand over a simmering cauldron."

"So I like what I do," Severus said sitting on the stool behind him.

"And there is no harm in that," Amaris replied. "I like what I do, for the most part."

"Only for the most part?"

"I like the job but not the boss."

"Family issues?" Severus asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not Dad, Fudge," Amaris said. "He is insufferable. If Voldemort," Severus flinched, "had not actually been spotted inside the Ministry then who knows when Fudge would have admitted to his resurrection. He cares only for keeping himself in power, and not for the lives of the people he is supposed to be serving. At the rate he is currently going, he'll be lucky if the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement doesn't up and quit. There is already talk of it going around the office. We're being sent on ridiculous search missions that led to nothing. Fudge and his advisors obviously have no idea what Voldemort is up too or of anyway to figure it out."

"Would you please not say the Dark Lord's name," Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Will you please stop referring to him as the Dark Lord; you're not a Death Eater anymore."

"Once a month I am still a Death Eater," he snapped back at her

"You mean he actually bought that preposterous story that you'd taken a job at the school to keep an eye on Dumbledore?" Amaris was stunned. "And that the only reason you didn't return that first night was that Dumbledore was watching you. Well, if he's that gullible why don't myself and a couple of Auror squads go with you to the next meeting, convince him we're switching sides and then capture him and all his followers when they least expect it."

"No, Amaris, he didn't buy it," Severus replied snidely. "He's using me for his own amusement. During meetings, while he's discussing things with the others, I'm kept locked up in a room, forced to brew a potion he requires to stay alive, which I can't even poison, because he makes me drink some of it first. I then spend the next hour retching it up. I don't get any information out of him, and he seems to see through the false information I give him."

"Well, in that case, why continue to go?" Amaris threw her hands up in disgust, "he obviously needs you; otherwise you'd be dead. Since you're not getting any information, don't go. I doubt there is anyone else there who could possibly brew that potion."

"He would undoubtedly live long enough to come after me. Not that anyone would care what happens to me. The students would simply be glad to have a thorn out of their sides. And Albus could stop worrying about me and focus instead on his dear Mr. Potter."

"Leave Harry out of this," Amaris glared at Severus, not caring that her anger was starting to get the better of her.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Severus sneered back, "there will be one more person at Hogwarts this year that'll let Potter do whatever he wants. You'll be no better an influence over him then Black was. He had no qualms letting Potter run around acting the hero."

Amaris's hands curled up into fists. "You have no right to talk about Sirius that way, Snape."

"Oh, so I'm Snape again am I?" Severus stood up, "Going to call me Snivellus for old time's sake?"

"I apologized for every word I said to you around the boys."

"Oh, yes," Severus scoffed, "the Four Gryffindor trouble makers and their little tag along tomboy, Drayce. What was it that Lucius said to you that one time, oh yes, 'maybe if your mother had lived long enough to teach you to act like girl they might have thought of you as one'."

Amaris stared at him in shocked horror as she suddenly found herself facing the choices she'd faced when Malfoy had said those words back in sixth year when she'd found herself cornered by Malfoys group of Slytherins, which had include a hanging back Severus, outside of the Charms room after she'd helped Professor Flitwick rearrange the room. She'd not been able to decide then between running away and crying or busting Malfoy across the face. Luckily for her, Flitwick had heard the commotion and broken the group up, but that wasn't going to happen now. She'd just about decided to slug Severus when his expression softened.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," Severus closed his eyes, "it's just easier for me to deal with people when they hate me." 

Amaris's anger at him melted away as he walked from the table to the cabinet to retrieve a bottle. What had happened to him in those years, so long ago, when he'd been in the service of Voldemort? She had seen evidence of some of the crimes the Death Eaters had committed but what about those people who'd gone missing that they hadn't found. What horrific crimes had been committed that now plagued his dreams and left him with the desire to be seen as source of hatred to everyone around him? What had he done to deserve a life such as that which he now led? And why hadn't she noticed sooner? During that meeting in the Shack she'd sensed fear in him, though never had she devised the source of that fear. Perhaps he had been afraid of himself. Afraid of the things he had discovered himself capable of doing. And then later, when she'd returned to Hogwarts and learned the fate of her friends, she'd been cruel to him. Not considered that he had said that he needed her, and thrown him out on the selfish notion that she wouldn't let him break her heart again. She had done something far worse that day then just break his heart; she'd helped leave him a broken man. Had she not thrown him out, had she really listened to him, she might have been able to help the boy he'd been return to the man he had become. It might be too late now.

"Severus." She reached her hand towards him as he began spooning the contents of the cauldron into the bottle. 

"No, Amaris," he said. He looked at her, his eyes so full of coldness that she quickly pulled her hand back. "I will not explain to you why I live my life the way I do. You couldn't understand then nor will you be able to now."

"You're right, I couldn't understand then because I was afraid," she retorted, standing up and walking around the table so that she stood only a step away from him. "I was afraid of the pull you had over me, but I'm not afraid anymore. All I want is to be your friend again, but if you aren't willing then I won't force myself upon you. Goodnight, Severus," she said, and she turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait."

She turned towards him, hopeful. "Yes?"

"I would like us to be friends again," Severus said, "although I'm not quite sure if I remember how to be anyone's friend."

Amaris smiled at him softly, and said, "You'll do fine." 

He almost managed to smile back at her. "Goodnight, Amaris."

"Goodnight, Severus."


End file.
